I'm with a Nerd, and I Like It
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: College!AU - Iris is happily dating her nerd boyfriend, Barry Allen, and her best friend, Linda Park, doesn't understand it - until she does. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** I wrote this fic for **westallenhugs** (on tumblr) after she posted **this** request. I hope you all enjoy. :)

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Iris smiled, listening to her best friend go on about how Barry Allen was 'such a nerd' who needed help with social skills and balance and any sort of coordination. Not to mention that he needed to get his blush under control every time he got nervous before a presentation.

It didn't bother Iris, since she was aware of these traits in her boyfriend. She found them adorable, though. She admired his aptitude for math and science, even if she didn't understand it for the life of her. _How could one love those subjects so much?_

At any rate, her heart skipped a beat just seeing him, just hearing him call her name. And despite not being her usual type, she liked that he was tall and skinny. She liked that even if he couldn't hold her above his head like some sort of body-builder – _high school boyfriend, never again_ – he could hold her in his arms and give her piggy-back rides, and she'd feel like she was on top of the world because he was so tall and because she could feel the heat in his cheeks and the spread of his smile when she nuzzled into the back of his neck

So, yeah, Linda Park could complain about her nerdy boyfriend all she wanted. It was harmless, really; and Linda knew not to cross any serious lines, or she'd get a sharp jab to the toe with Iris' heel or an 'accidental' smack to the face with her purse before a sarcastic apology.

Walking with her from one class to another, Iris proclaimed the one thing she always did, whether it was true or not.

"You're just jealous he's not your boyfriend."

Linda rolled her eyes.

"_Please_. Why would I want someone who gives me…math equations instead of notes between classes? You can't tell me that's romantic."

"It's not what's on the outside, but what's inside that counts."

"You're a hopeless romantic, and I hate you."

"You want what I have. No shame-"

Just then, her adorably lanky boyfriend sidled up beside her, pressed a kiss to her cheek and placed a yellow folded note in her hand.

"Hey, Babe." She smiled, instantly starstruck.

"Talk later?" He murmured into her ear.

She nodded once. "Kay." And he was gone.

Linda was already peeking over at the writing on the closed note.

"One twenty-eight divided by e… what is this nonsense?"

Iris rolled her eyes but decided to oblige her. She handed the note over.

"Open it."

Linda eyed it warily.

"Go ahead, open it."

Reluctantly, she did.

"How do I know what kind of dirty…" She stopped speaking and walking, closed the note, reopened it, and closed it again.

"Oh, my God, that's so-"

"Romantic." Iris sighed dreamily. "I know." She glanced over at her friend with her mouth hanging open. "See. You're jealous."

…

Later, just as Iris was exiting her last class of the day, she felt a hand grab her around her arm and pull her straight into the janitor's closet. She yelped, then blew dust out of her face and miraculously caught the broom before it fell onto her head.

"What the hell, Barry?"

"Sorry, sorry!"

He moved as many of the cleaning supplies away from her as he could – while stepping and almost falling on some himself; then brushed to the side any of the dangling hairs in her face, as well as he could with them almost in a pitch-black room.

"You probably made it worse," she stated, but her voice had softened.

He stopped and stared, horrified. She couldn't see it, but she could guess the look on his face.

"I'm kidding. C'mere."

She pulled him to her, and their lips met. She melted into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sifting her fingers through his hair. When he stuck his tongue into her mouth, she shivered and wrapped one leg around his calf.

"Iris," he whispered huskily, and she could feel him as he was flush up against her. He was getting hard. Fast.

"Shh, no talking," she murmured and kissed him harder while unbuckling his belt and then going to work on his button and zipper.

He gasped when her hand wrapped around his length and squeezed.

"_Iris_," he groaned, forgetting her order to not speak.

"You're a terrible listener." She chuckled lightly, but it was strained. "I'm wet, Barry. Touch me."

"Jesus, Iris," he whispered, the words alone nearly pushing him over the edge.

But he did as he was told and lifted her mini skirt to sink two fingers between her folds, firmly rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

"Ohhh, my _God_."

She squirmed, her voice going up in volume. Barry kissed her back into silence, but she climbed her way up his length and urgently pleaded for a condom.

"Shirt pocket," he mumbled, his lips now cascading down her neck.

"I can't do it," she said, after finding the wrapper containing the condom and somehow ripping it open. "I'm too far up, and well…"

His eyes flickered up to hers, waiting.

"My hands are shaking."

The words were a siren song to him. Reluctantly he set her down on a nearby shelf and pushed his pants and boxers down, sheathing himself immediately. Then he came back to her and lifted her up again. He pushed her against the wall of the closet and lowered her on to him at a painfully slow speed.

"Baaarryyyy." She clutched at his shoulders, pressing her face to his neck.

They had to go slow to keep quiet, and she knew it, but she did not like it one bit. Barry would have to find a way to kick his roommate out, because she still lived at home and her dad could walk in at any moment and pull out his work gun to threaten her boyfriend.

Still, slow sex with Barry was incredibly arousing too. Despite her urgency for speed, this was incredibly delicious too. She was delirious with pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so wet."

"Told you," she whimpered, moving her hips to deliver some additional pleasure for him too.

Picking up a little speed to get them to the finish line – and feeling somewhat safe about it since this side of the building was pretty much empty after Iris' one class – Barry thrust deliberately hard, one hand on the wall and the other on his girlfriend's ass.

Finally, he exploded, swallowing Iris' cries of ecstasy with a heart-stopping kiss. She shuddered in his arms and relaxed, absolute putty in his embrace.

"That…was…"

"Uh-huh."

She smiled. He was adorable – too, too cute for words. She needed to see his face.

Reaching up for the light string, she pulled it and looked up at her boyfriend in the dim light. His hair was a mess, his mouth was hanging open, and there were plenty of sweat droplets dotting his forehead. His shirt had not survived without growing damp either, which was only fair, since the same was to be said of her.

She pulled his face down to hers for one last kiss.

"You ready?" she asked, a breath from him when they broke apart.

"Think you can stand?" he murmured.

She smiled wide. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

He reflected her smile. "Guess so."

Moments later they fell out of the closet together and were relieved to find the hall was empty.

Well, except for one person.

Linda was standing in the hall watching them. Iris didn't have to wonder how long she'd been standing there, since they were supposed to meet after her last class got out.

"Okay, you got me. I'm jealous."


End file.
